


Protettore

by RyuuKevin



Series: Contest/Challenge Fics [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Hurt, M/M, Romance, alternative, byaichi, cursing, postaizen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuuKevin/pseuds/RyuuKevin
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo has lost his powers and he felt utterly useless. Knowing that he can't protect anyone, is there someone who is willing to be his protector in his time of need?[Slightly AU]Kurosaki Ichigo x Kuchiki Byakuya [ByaIchi][Prompt: World of the Living]
Relationships: Kuchiki Byakuya & Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Byakuya/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: Contest/Challenge Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690201
Comments: 27
Kudos: 138





	Protettore

**Author's Note:**

> So, sup guys! To the people of "The Seireitei" discord server, this is my entry! Beta-d especially for it. This is a contest fic so I'm not entirely sure if this would get a longer version/second part (also depends on the response of the people). I hope you enjoy reading it and don't forget to review and maybe a kudos? :)
> 
> Requirement: No NSFW, mature themes, 300 - 1,100 words, following World of the Living prompt (I think this fits)
> 
> T/l: Protettore = Protector
> 
> SHOUTOUT to Hime (SesshomaruFreak) for being my beta! Check out her works (RenBya)

Kurosaki Ichigo groaned as he shifted his position on his bed. It had been 3 months since the war and it was also 3 months since he had lost his powers. He couldn't see ghosts, hollows, or the scouting shinigami anymore.

It had taken him some time before he started to accept that he was powerless. His friends were even there for him and tried to act normal around him but Ichigo could see through it, he just didn't bother to say anything.

In reality, however, he still couldn't accept it no matter how many times he tried to convince himself. It was more heartbreaking seeing Uryuu, Chad and Inoue going out of the classroom to dispatch the hollows without him.

He felt even more useless.

Ichigo felt sad when he couldn't properly say goodbye to his friends and his mentors back in Soul Society. He shouldn't feel bothered when Rukia and Renji occasionally visited him in their gigai. Even so, it still felt empty.

He regretted delaying Kido lessons he was supposed to have received from the Kido master himself, Kuchiki Byakuya. Just thinking of that raven haired captain literally made Ichigo's blood boil yet, at the same time, made him feel things that are so different and new to him.

Ichigo looked out the window. It was already nighttime and he could hear Yuzu from downstairs, cooking. It was so weird to him that he had a normal life again. School, bullies, homework and he had his free time all for himself.

No more hollows, shinigamis and pluses that needed help. Hell, there were probably some waving at him but again, he couldn't see anything. He slowly got up from his bed. He was surprised that Kon didn't decide to come home from Urahara's to annoy him.

The orange head shrugged it off and got off the bed. He took his gray hoodie that was hanging on the chair and wore it. He went out of his room and headed downstairs. As he passed by the kitchen, Yuzu called out to him,

"Where are you going, Ichi-nii?"

"Out for a walk," he replied while sliding his feet into his slippers.

Before Yuzu could even reply, Ichigo had already stepped foot outside the cold night and closed the door immediately. He looked up at the night sky. The moon was hidden behind the gray clouds and stars were scattered around. The sight oddly calmed him.

He walked around aimlessly and let the cool air sooth him. He absentmindedly glanced at the spots that he knew there were souls wandering and frowned as he reminded himself that he could not help them anymore.

Damn it.

He kicked a pebble out of frustration. Then, Ichigo's body froze when he saw the pebble hit something midair and fall on the ground. Was it only his imagination? He guessed not. He gulped when he saw the pebble get crushed under an invisible weight.

Fuck. Of course he would run into a hollow right there and then.

Before he could even begin to run away from the threat, he felt something huge and heavy hitting his stomach and the next thing he knew, he hit the brick wall across the street. Ichigo landed on the ground with a thud. He slowly sat up and coughed out blood.

"Fuck. Ain't I lucky tonight?"

Ichigo gritted his teeth. If only he had his powers, he wouldn't have a damn problem. He saw the footsteps imprinting on the pavement. He closed his eyes, there was no way that he could do anything to the hollow.

He braced himself, expecting a heavy blow to hit him again. He gulped the lump from his throat.

Is this how it will really end?

A sudden rush of wind passed through him, which made him open his eyes in shock.

_'It smells like...sakura? What the… It's not even the right season!'_

The eeriness and coldness in the air dispersed after the gust of wind which meant the hollow was gone. Ichigo slowly stood up and leaned on the wall. That scent… Memories with a certain someone flashed in his mind.

He shook his head. It was impossible. He turned away quickly and staggered back to his house. He ignored the concerned look from Yuzu that was shot at him and went back to his room and locked the door.

Ichigo face planted on his pillow and let out a groan. He was going to get scolded by his friends and even Karin herself. He tightened his fists in frustration. Being powerless really sucked. He rolled around to lay on his back and sighed.

Who killed the hollow earlier? He knew there'd been someone there. Hell, he could feel someone standing in his room with him right now.

His eyes widened. He could feel something?

Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows in concentration. It was faint but he could feel _something or…. someone?_

He gulped, hesitant, "Is someone there?"

The response he got was a familiar sensation that sent shivers down his spine. That warmth and coldness. The familiarity. The sense of comfort and protectiveness. His breath hitched for a moment, recognizing the feeling that brushed over him.

A small smile graced the lips of the orange head,

"Thank you for protecting me, Byakuya."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope y'all enjoyed this. Don't hesitate to tell me what you think down below :) (Please watch out for longer stuff in the future //stares at my WIPs)
> 
> Support me on [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/ryuukevin)
> 
> Join the awesome Bleach discord server here:  
> https://discord.gg/YzPzF7G


End file.
